moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnomish Mobile Infantry
The Gnomish Mobile Infantry, or "GMI," was a unit of the Gnomeregan Special Forces that was deployed against the forces of the New Horde during the events of the War against the Lich King and those following the Cataclysm. The unit suffered tragic losses during an attempt to retake Gnomeregan and never fully recovered. ---- "FORM UP, RECRUITS!" ''The voice alone was enough to cow most of them into obeying on the spot. Lieutenant Rench Sparkplugger was known for many things, including his ability to yell for hours on end at sluggards and insubordinate recruits. This aptitude for discipline, however, did not extend to his own patience in any way, shape, or form. ''He glared at them all, hard green eyes sweeping the horizontal rank of recruits in front of him, but lingering even longer on those still stumbling to get into place. With a grunt of disapproval, he spoke again. ''"I'm Lieutenant Rench Sparkplugger. While you're here, you'll refer to me as 'Drillmaster', 'Lieutenant', or 'Sir.' Is that clear recruits!?" ''No one seemed bold enough to respond, so he tried again. ''"I said, IS THAT CLEAR!?" ''This time, a shaky, chorusing murmur of assent rose up from the ranks, eliciting another grunt from the hardened old gnome. ''"Good. Now, it's my job to whip you mess of toothless gears into a well-oiled machine. By the time I'm done with you, you'd probably give away your best arclight spanner to take a swing at me. Think I'm kidding, do you?" He addressed a jaunty young gnome in the front row, whose smile virtually slid off his face. "So are you lot ready to crack some skulls? For Gnomeregan? For your people?" He laughed, not at all an encouraging gesture to the unnerved recruits. ''"I'll slow down." ---- Uncle Mekkatorque wants YOU! The Gnomish Mobile Infantry is looking for any gnome bold enough to step forward and join the ranks. To join, you may contact one of the following: *Commander Trizzle Gyrogear *Lieutenant Rench Sparkplugger *Lieutenant Gatsbi Tinkerton As part of the GMI, military discipline, especially during drills (held Fridays at six in the evening, as possible) is required. Disrespect toward a commanding officer, deliberate aggression towards your fellow recruits, and other such offenses are punishable by extra labor or physical testing during the drill itself, or, in severe enough cases, dismissal from the program. Recruits undergo a series of such drills, eventually dividing amongst themselves as they pursue different paths, and, as such, attend more specialized sessions to build upon their skills. =Basic Training= ---- The Gnomish Mobile Infantry offered a mandatory two-week training course to all incoming Recruits at periodic intervals, depending on the depth of Recruitment. Phase One: Westfall Training will begin in Westfall. Here, Lieutenant Sparkplugger will instruct the Recruits in basic drills, and build unit cohesion. In addition, Recruits will receive novice instruction in explosive weapons and grenades, and basic machine function and maintenance. Those wishing to receive firearms or medical training shall do so pending approval of an observing officer. Phase Two: Loch Modan After completing Phase One, Recruits will relocate for continued operations in Loch Modan. Recruits will learn basic wilderness survival skills, rudimentary mountain combat training, and continued specialist training as appropriate. Phase Three: Stranglethorn Vale, Tanaris, Dun Morogh, Theramore Isle Phase Three is several specialized exercises in relatively rapid succession, via redeployment of Technical Operatives. Recruits will learn jungle combat and survival skills in Stranglethorn, desert warfare and survival skills in Tanaris, and arctic combat and survival skills in Dun Morogh. In addition, Recruits seeking to become Medics will be sent to Theramore for a time to learn advanced medical techniques from the Alliance academy there. Soldiers proficient in engineering will take an advanced course in Dun Morogh at Steelgrill's Depot to learn maintenance and repair techniques for combat vehicles. Phase Four: Fizzcrank Airstrip Phase Four is a short module held in Northrend's Borean Tundra. Recruits will practice aerial deployment maneuvers, and our mechanically-inclined recruits will learn basic flying machine maintenance and repair, in addition to advanced machine study in the field. Phase Five: Toshley's Station Recruits will be deployed to Toshley's Station, where the Gnomish Mobile Infantry is housed in its barracks. Troops will undergo LIVE FIRE combat exercises against the indigenous lifeforms, and begin adjusting to life on the station. Successful recruits will be graduated in a short ceremony to a rank they have properly prepared for and earned. Recruits found wanting may be put through training elements again or dismissed. =Ranks= ---- '''Recruit' - The Recruit is the Gnome who has just enlisted in the GMI. These soldiers are each issued a Gnomecorder diagnostics tool and communication device, and a Gnomish Army Knife. Both are to be kept at hand at all times. Infantryman - The Infantryman is the basic rank and file GMI soldier, who has not chosen a particular specialization during Basic Training. Nevertheless, standard infantry are valued and important to ALL operations abroad! Technical Operative - Technical Operatives are generally Mages or Warlocks, or, rarely, crafty Engineers. These Gnomes are less about combat itself, and offer great logical value in all operations. From opening portals for rapid deployment, to summoning allies from afar, to even conjuring provisions and rations in the field. These Gnomes offer the support needed to sustain operations. Specialist - Specialists are often Rogues, who have a pre-existing background in stealthy operations. The Specialist has some amount of training that makes them valuable to various operations. A Demolition specialist may be needed to destroy a target, or a Scout may need to subtly gather information. Specialists are the fine tools of the Infantry. Medic - Medics are Gnomes with extensive training in First Aid, Alchemy, or both. While trained combatants, Medics are primarily responsible for keeping their squad in good health, with advanced medical techniques as available, and clever battlefield medicine as matters allow. Supply Officer - The GMI is a machine, with its various soldiers as cogs. To keep the cogs running, however, supplies are needed! The Supply Officers are responsible for the attainment and distribution of supplies as necessary. These Gnomes are rarely deployed to combat missions, though their mining and gathering operations may receive an escort group if the area is particularly dangerous. Heavy Infantry - When a basic Infantryman has displayed particular skill or valor in their tasks, they may be promoted to Heavy Infantry. These soldiers wear heavy Plate armor that provides great protection, and are given further instruction to deploy from, and fight atop, Mechanostriders in battle. Heavy Infantry are the armored bulwarks on the battlefield, acting as strongpoints for their fellow Gnomes to rally around. Lieutenants and Commander - Commander Gyrogear and his Lieutenants oversee all operations in the Infantry, and chose when and where to deploy. It is under their watch that Recruits are molded into fine soldiers, and that the GMI's mission is seen through! Category:Gnomeregan Category:Gnomeregan Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Gnome Guilds Category:Gnomish Mobile Infantry